Yvaine Burova
Profile A former exile, Yvaine Burova is a young woman, who was born under the Tenkai Star and serves as the commander and leader of the Unified Alliance Army during the War of the Exiles in the New Armes Kingdom in 452 SY. She wields two unique flanged maces and becomes the bearer of Rune of Seasons. Story Yvaine is the eldest child, and only daughter, of Allister and Hanna Burova. She has two younger brothers Pierre and Jehan. Pierre is 2 years younger that her, while Jehan is 6 years younger than his sister. After exposing a conspiracy to murder the king, her father engaged in battle with its rebel leader and died, but not before killing him as well. With their boss dead several radical followers attack the Burova Manor in vengeance. Sacrificing herself to save her children, Hanna distracted them, while Master Kalam got the 8 year old Yvaine and her younger brothers to safety. This ended the rule of the House of Burova over the Salva Clan. The refugees eventually fled to the Madra Clan's territory. Secretly, Lord Valya gave them a small uninhabited island off the shore in the northern parts of his domain where they have been ever since living in exile. The kids nicknamed the island Exile Isle. Yvaine has spent the last 11 years training as a warrior with the other children, who are all now teenagers, under Master Kalam. She, alone, besides Kalam remembers what happened that night. The others were too young. She has lived a quite life since then on the island with her family. She secretly longs to go see the world, but feels obligated to stay and help raise her brothers. However, all of that changed when on a simply supply run to a nearby village she had a chance encounter with a strange young man... Appearance Yvaine has dark blonde hair and fierce blue eyes. Her medium complexion could best be described as a light cinnamon. She has a slim build and is about 5'10'' tall. She wears her hair pushed back; twisting half of it in a bun, while the other half she wears as a braided ponytail the way a noblewoman would wear it in her country. She typically wears a white tunic that once belonged to her mother. The ivory-colored garb is quite thick and durable in battle. Also, the tunic is sleeveless, with white gold and black trim along the collar, torso, and shoulders. In addition, she wears simple black pants and gloves, but also wears a white pair of boot with a similar trim of black and gold like her tunic going down the side. Personality Yvaine, as the oldest of her siblings, is often looked to for leadership. This role was solidified in her life after her parents were killed and she willingly took the responsibility of protecting her brothers upon herself. Master Kalam often tells her that she has her mother's deep kindness and compassion, but her father's strong sense of duty, honor, and prowess in battle. In addition, she is mostly calm and laid-back despite many responsibilities, but she can be very competitive and serious when the situation calls for it. Lastly, despite her excellent abilities in many areas, she still struggles with her own self-doubts. Weapon and Runes Noticing her ambidextrous abilities from a very early age her father, the ever studious knight, had crafted a very special modified pair of flanged maces for her. Light, but very durable, the twin maces have a simple locking mechanism at the bottom of each handle, so they can also become one weapon functioning as staff if needed. In this way, the 2 maces can be used as a single weapon or as a dual weapon, which gives the wielder more options and adaptability in battle depending on her opponent(s). The names of her weapons are: True Oath, Faithful Oath, & Sacred Oath After over a decade training with twin maces, Yvaine, under Master Kalam's watchful eye, has completely mastered them and can swap back and forth between locking and unlocking them in a thoughtless instant. While she prefers using them as dual weapons, with this much versatility in battle, she has always been able to beat both Pierre and Thann whenever they try to double team her during training sessions with Master Kalam on Exile Isle. Finally, Yvaine is the inheritor of the very rare and powerful Rune of Seasons. As one of the 27 True Runes, it gives her great power, knowledge, and agelessness, but it comes at a personal burden and heavy cost to her. Trivia * In terms of her stats and abilities Yvaine is very similar to Jowy Blight. While not the physically strongest character, she has extremely high skill technique and high magical prowess. * More to come... Gallery poster1 copy.jpg 0.png 1.png 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png 13.jpg 14.jpg 16.jpg 15.jpg Category:108 Stars Category:Main Cast